Tartarus Champion
by shadoweater22 AKA Cassie
Summary: NOT MY STORY. Starts on chapter 5. Go check out the first 4 chapters on Christmascookie26's profile before reading this. Perms from author to write.


**Ello, Cassie here. A good friend of mine hasn't been able to publish this chapter, so he's letting me publish it.**

Chapter 5: ****

Percy (POV)****

I hacked at the dummies in front of me, my body and mind was on auto pilot. Slash, dodge, hack, slice, duck, slide, and the process repeated itself. I was performing a solo dance of danger and destruction. I pushed myself harder, the battle coming up was going to be a big one and I wanted to be ready. ****

But was I was most nervous about facing my past family, I was going to have show my identity naturally. But that didn't mean I wasn't nervous, I was almost shaking from my nerves. ****

I thought back to when I was back at the big house, asking if they were going to join. Of course they refused, but before I left Annabeth asked about me. **  
><strong>For a moment I thought she was genuinely concerned for me, but I remembered the bitterness and hate that was In her eyes as she made out with that guy in front of me. ****

Remembering that day brought waves of pain back, I almost lost my line of focus. **  
><strong>I forced those thoughts out of my head, I was not going to get myself distracted with pesky memories. With a cry of defiance, I launched a volley of ice daggers at some dummies. The ice daggers impended themselves deeply into the dummy. ****

My one mighty stroke of my pitch black wings, I launched into the air and landed on top of another dummy my sword stabbed deep in it's head. I was up faster then even I could process, my swords Titanium and Platinum were an extension of my arm, anything that got in contact with them were immediately torn apart. ****

I stabbed, parried, jabbed, lunged, and slashed everything in my path. But I stopped when I realized there were no more dummies standing, my breathing was labored and sweat dripped down my body. ****

I heard a clapping, and looked to see Kronos smiling at me. I returned a weak smile, and walked toward him wearily. ****

"That was some performance." he chuckled. ****

"I want to be ready for the battle." I smiled. ****

"C'mon, me and Tartarus came up with a plan that not even Athena will figure out." Kronos eyes shined happily. ****

"Then what are we waiting for let's go." I said running off Kronos ran after me. **  
><strong>When we got to our conference room, Tartarus as already there waiting for us. We situated ourselves around the table, and waited for him to speak. ****

"Okay we've come up with a plan, but Percy I don't think your going to like it." Tartarus stated getting right to the point. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat, this wasn't going to be good. ****

time skip ****

I was staring wide eyed at the Kronos and Tartarus, the plan was preposterous!****

I chuckled dryly, "oh I hope your joking." **  
><strong>They looked at me serious. ****

"Sorry Percy, but you have to." Kronos said. I groaned loudly. **  
><strong>"Really? UGH! Fine." I pouted childishly. Kronos smiled a little. ****

"You remind me of your dad, Poseidon, he use to pout like that when Zeus won a fight with him." Kronos chuckled. ****

"Really?" I asked kind of surprised. **  
><strong>He nodded. But then I remembered the disappointment in my dads eyes, and I frowned sadly. Kronos noticed my mood change, and quickly changed the subject. ****

"Well the sooner you finish the mission the better." he said. "Leave right now!" I nodded, thankful for the subject change and hurried out. ****

I used my powers and willed the water vapor to vapor travel me to the surface. I was blinded by the light of the sun for a moment, being in Tartarus really does damage to your eyes. I blinked a little, soon my eyes adjusted to the light. ****

Then I realized I was standing on the beach of Camp Half-blood, I cursed myself silently and rushed into hiding. ****

First minute of my mission, and I'm already failing. Oh wouldn't Kronos be proud (sarcasm). I gazed at the lake, it was still as beautiful as I remember it. I was tempted to go for a swim, just like the old times. But I mentally slapped myself to get myself back on track. ****

I had a mission to do. I had my dark cloak on, with my hood and mask. ****

I snuck father into the forest, soon I was in a clearing in the forest. I summoned some water and created a rainbow. I dug a drachma out of my pocket.****

"Oh fleecy do me a solid, show me Kronos in Tartarus." I flipped my drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared. The rainbow shimmered and Kronos appeared. The image was a little fuzzy and flickered, but it was pretty good considering he was in Tartarus. ****

"Are you ready?" Kronos asked, his voice was deep and serious. ****

"What do you want me to do." I said in equal seriousness. I was totally aware of the eyes watching me from the trees. ****

Jason (POV)****

Me, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Clarrise, Chris, Reyna, and Dakota were walking in the forest just trying get away from all the chaos in camp. **  
><strong>We were walking in silence, enjoying the quietness. ****

Suddenly I heard something. ****

"Are you ready?" they said. I looked over at the others, they were wide eyed meaning they heard it too. We crouched down and looked through the underbrush and saw a figure in black IM'ing someone. ****

"What do you want me to do?" the figure in black asked. I recognized that voice, so did everyone else. ****

'Is that Tartarus Champion?' Leo mouthed. ****

Annabeth nodded, she was clearly remembering her encounter with the guy. **  
><strong>'what are we going to do?' Hazel mouthed. ****

'Surround him and capture him' Clarrise mouthed. **  
><strong>I was about to disagree, this guy could seriously hurt us. ****

'Let's do it' Annabeth whispered low. **  
><strong>"But that guy can really hurt us." I whispered back.**  
><strong>"Yeah but this is our chance to rid our self of him. Besides if we do capture him, we can interrogate him and try to get him to tell us what Kronos and Tartarus plan is." Annabeth replied. It was a long shot, but Annabeth did have a point. ****

After thinking about it longer, I sighed in defeat and nodded. **  
><strong>"Okay what's the plan" **  
><strong>"Let's surround him all around the clearing. When I give the signal, we spring in all at once. Get him by surprise, remember he can probable take us down. So we fight good, and move fast." Annabeth said. We all nodded, and soundlessly we surrounded the clearing. ****

"-those puny half-bloods don't know I'm here." I heard the figure say. I smirked, some champion he is. ****

"Good, I need you to sneak into their stupid Camp. Take those jars of Greek fire, and blow up their weapons cabin. The less weapons they have, the better chance we have of winning." the guy in the rainbow said. ****

"Yes sir." the champion said, he made a fist and put it over his heart as a symbol of reassurance then sliced through the IM. **  
><strong>From across the clearing Annabeth mouthed 1.…2.….3! We all sprang out, weapons drawn. ****

The Champion whirled around wildly. We all attacked him, he brought out a awesome black and gold sword. He attacked us.****

We were a mess of slashes, stabs, and it seemed to be confusing the Champion. Good…..**  
><strong>It took 20 minutes but finally I saw an opening from his back as he parried a strike from Reyna. I lunged and stabbed. He cried out in pain, and dropped his sword. ****

We jumped him, Leo brought out some rope from his tool belt and bound the Champions hands tightly. ****

"These puny half-bloods just kicked your podex!" Clarrise boasted. The Champion remained silent, crimson blood poured from his wound. ****

"Come on let's bring him to Chiron." Annabeth said. Me, Leo, and Frank grabbed one of his arms, while Clarrise, Chris, and Dakota grabbed his other. Piper, and Hazel stood in back of us in case the Champion tried anything. While Annabeth and Reyna stood up in front leading the way back. ****

Clarrise boasted about capturing the Champion the whole way, but the Champion remained silent throughout her ranting. I was itching to take off his black mask, but I had to wait until we got to Chiron. ****

It took forever but we finally made it back to Camp. The Campers were all eating dinner in the Mess Hall, so no one noticed as we brought the Champion into the Big House. ****

We bound him tighter to a chair, then Leo left to go tell Chiron about our success. We eyed each other wearily. The Champion didn't move, didn't talk, pretty much just sat there.

After a couple moments of awkward silence, Chiron burst through the door with Leo by his side.

"Where is the Champion?" Chiron asked, he pointed to him. His eyes widened. "Call the Olympians."

Suddenly the Champion chuckled dryly, it sounded hollow and humorless.  
>"What's so funny?!" Reyna demanded.<p>

"Oh the Olympians, coming to the rescue." The Champion muttered sarcastically. "Better face the past now, instead of later."

We all looked at him weirdly.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"You don't remember me Wisegirl?" he asked in mock hurt. "You seemed eager to know about me the other day." Our eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be….

I hurried forward, and ripped of the guys mask. His hood fell down, and we were met with sea-green eyes, a mop of raven black hair appeared, the guy look at us with a lopsided grin.

"P-P-Percy!" I stuttered.

"Miss me Sparky?" he grinned.


End file.
